Barbecue grills often are fueled by liquid propane (LP) gas supplied from a portable tank. The tank is refillable and when empty, is removed from its cart mounting and either refilled or replaced. When mounted on the cart, the tank is normally secured against movement by screws, bolts, straps, and other means. The securing means maintain the tank in an upright position for use and are released for transporting the tank to a refilling or replacement facility.
The tank is normally mounted on the bottom shelf or a bottom strut of the cart frame. One of the reasons for this mounting is that a full LP gas tank is relatively heavy and a bottom mount requires less lifting of the tank. Another reason is to maintain some distance between the tank and the grill itself, the spacing serving as a heat shield. This positioning makes access to the tank difficult as the user must bend down or squat down to secure the tank, access the on-off valve and regulator, and inspect the tank for leaks. It is to these difficulties that the present disclosure is addressed.